


Temporary Family

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine finding a baby on a hunt which needs temporary taking care care of and you Dean self-assign the role as mother and father to it. (Original imagine posted here - http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/105811137895/anonymous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Family

**Author's Note:**

> You can replace Rosie with whatever name you prefer.  
> I will continue this work if it's requested.

The hunt was not supposed to go like this. You were not supposed to end up babysitting a three month old girl, and all this was doing for you was reminding you how you’d never be able to bring a child into your life. It was supposed to be a simple case, a salt and burn of a family who was being haunted. However, the ghost had gotten violent and in the process the child’s parents had been killed. Cas and Sam were looking for someone to adopt the child (but it was proving more difficult than anyone originally thought) and that left Dean and you as the temporary Mother and Father. The current situation was also not helping you to keep your secret crush, well, secret. Seeing Dean with baby Rosie - ironically, a name you’d always liked - was bringing reminding you of the painful dreams of having a family, especially with Dean. Something that would never happen. Reason number one, Dean wasn’t interested in you. Reason number two, the hunter life was no place for a child. Need you say more?

You’d be napping on the couch, after finally getting Rosie to sleep, when the sound of the motel door slamming shut and crying woke you. “Shit, sorry Y/N, didn’t mean to wake you.” Dean whispered. No point whispering now, you thought. You sighed and went over to the crib that Cas had brought to the motel. You picked up Rosie and started to rock her back and forth in your arms, effectively shushing her. “Never pegged you for the maternal type” Dean commented as he placed a few bags of baby supplies on the motel table. “Well, Dean, you can’t exactly show maternal instincts when you spend your life ganking monsters.” you snapped at him, placing Rosie back in the crib. Out of the corner of your eye you watched Dean hold his hands up in mock defense and purse his lips. “She’ll need feeding in about ten minutes, did you get the formula?” you asked walking towards the table. Dean nodded and rummaged through one of the bags. He handed the formula to you and went to sit on the bed next to the crib. You noticed he did that a lot, trying to be as close to the baby as he could. You suspected it was his own maternal instinct but when you questioned him about it he’d just used the protection excuse, although the baby had no enemies as far as you were aware. 

You set to work making a bottle for Rosie, watching out of the corner of your eye as Dean peered through the bars of the crib watching her. You thought you saw a small smile flicker across his lips but you were probably mistaken. Dean hadn’t spoken about, or even show any signs of liking children, since you’d known him. You guessed this had something to do with Ben and Lisa but you would never ask him about it. It wasn’t your place to say anything. When you’d finished making the bottle and had tested it you went and sat next to Dean. “You want to feed her or should I?” you asked, holding the bottle out towards him. Dean slowly, and carefully, picked up Rosie. He cradled her with one arm and silently held out his other hand to signal for the bottle. You watched as he fed her the bottle, surprised at his skill. Your heart twinged and you needed to leave the room, you stood up from the bed and Dean looked up at you “I’m gonna head for a shower” you explained, “will you be okay on your own?” Dean nodded, continuing to feed her and you walked out of the room into the small motel bathroom. You locked the door and leaned against it, trying to hold onto the emotion threatening to bubble up and spill out of you. You didn’t know how much longer you could take of this. You pushed yourself away from the door and turned the shower on.

After spending as long as possible in the shower, you exited the bathroom to see Dean with Rosie on his shoulder. He was patting her back, to wind her. Dean hadn’t realized that you had left the bathroom and you allowed yourself a few moments to admire him and how much fatherhood would have suited him if he wasn’t a hunter. You shut the bathroom door, loud enough that Dean would hear, and strolled over to the bed to grab your hoodie. You picked it up and noticed a fair amount of spit up on the front. You sighed and threw it back down on the bed. “Oh, sorry Y/N.” Dean said noticing the hoodie. “Wear one of mine” he motioned his head towards his duffle bag and you nodded walking over to grab his light grey hoodie. You pulled it on, indulging yourself by breathing in the scent of Dean. You mentally chastised yourself as you noticed Dean looking at you. “You okay?” he questioned, Rosie still in his arms. You sighed and ran a hand through your lose, slight;y damp hair, before quickly nodding. Dean shrugged and turned his attention back to the baby. You went and sat quietly on the sofa, grabbing your phone of the motel dresser as you went. Sam was your best friend and he knew everything you felt for Dean, needing someone to talk to you decided to text him. **Sam, I don’t how much more I can’t take.** You were just about to put your phone down and wait for a reply when your phone buzzed. **Let me guess, Rosie is positively adorable and so is the sight of Dean holding her.** You let out a soft giggle and rolled your eyes at Sam’s text before typing a reply. **Yes, and it kinda hurts to know I’ll never have this once we find her permanent parents.** Sam’s reply was instant. **I know Y/N, and I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. Me and Cas are meeting potential parents.**

You sighed and looked up to see Dean placing Rosie in the crib. You put your phone down and picked up the TV remote. You switched it on and channel surfed until you found a re-run of Dr. Sexy MD. Dean came to join you, sitting closer than he ever had before. “Y/N, are you sure your okay?” he asked, worry evident in his voice. You nodded, then shook your head. Dean reached out to take hold of your hand and looked at you prompting you to tell him what was wrong. “I wish I could have this” you whispered. Dean looked at you confused for a moment before realization spread across his face. “A baby?” He asked, his voice incredulous. You nodded looking at your hand in his. “What’s stopping you?” he suddenly asked and you huffed a breath “This life for starters, Dean. I can’t have a child as long as I’m hunting and I love hunting and helping people almost as much as I’d love a child, and knowing what’s out there I wouldn’t bring my child into this world anyway.” Dean nodded and looked at you, waiting for you to continue. You took a deep breath, it was now or never to tell the truth and you just hoped he’d understand. “The only guy I’m remotely interested in having any of this with is in the exact same situation as me, except I don’t even know if he wants kids, and I know for a fact that he wouldn’t bring them into the hunting life, and he probably isn’t interested in me either” You sighed, looking back down at yours and Dean’s hands. His grip tightened on your hand and he looked like he was about to say something when Rosie began to cry. “Diaper change” you stated and Dean rolled his eyes. It was his turn.

You must have fallen asleep whilst watching Dean struggle to change Rosie’s diaper as the next thing you knew you were being placed into the bed next to the crib, and Dean was pulling the comforter over you. “Dean?” you whispered into the dark room. Dean hushed you and kissed your forehead before climbing into the bed with you. You turned to look at him, his nose inches from yours. “What are you doing?” you asked. He wrapped one of his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You could feel his warm breath on your face as he spoke, “You’re wrong”. You furrowed your eyebrows and stared at him, waiting for him to explain further. “I know you were talking about me, Y/N. And your wrong, I’m more than interested in you” Dean chuckles and you feel his breath fan across your cheek, “I’m in love with you, and yes being a hunter isn’t ideal for having children but” he pauses and you think he isn’t going to continue and then he begins to speak again, “but, I dream about having a family with you Y/N.” you gasp softly and stare at the hunter in surprise. Suddenly, Dean is kissing you. It’s insistent and you can feel him pouring everything he’s ever felt into that one kiss. When he finally pulls away from you he’s breathless and you can’t help giggling. “Shh, we don’t want to wake Rosie.” he whispers at you. 

You and Dean speak for a while after that but nothing about children and families was said again, mostly because he didn’t want to rush into things or scare you aware and you didn’t want that either. You wake in the morning to silence and immediately your suspicious. You sit up fast in the bed and your eyes scan the room. You notice Dean sat, sleeping with Rosie in his arms. You take the few moments of peace to quickly get dressed before slowly lifting Rosie out of Dean’s arms and placing her back in the crib. You quietly leave the motel room and head to the vending machine down the hall. You bring back a paper cup of coffee for Dean and a bottle of orange juice for yourself. Once back in the motel room you wake Dean and hand him the coffee. You look over at the crib, hearing Rosie make gurgling sounds and sigh. Today, Sam and Cas will have chosen someone to take care of her. You make Dean some cereal, although he hardly eats it and spends most of his time complaining that it’s like cardboard, and make Rosie another bottle of formula. Around midday Sam texts you, **Cas and I have made a decision on who will be taking care of Rosie. Meet us at the little cafe on North Webb Road.**

It’s an eighteen minute drive to the coffee shop and before you’ve even set of there’s an issue with Rosie. Dean can’t fasten the car seat belt. You watch him for a good ten minute struggling to sort the belt out before you speak up, “Dean. I can help - if you want me to.” You say, reaching to unfasten your seat-belt. “No, Y/N. Dean snaps, he sighs realizing his outburst and apologizes. “It’s okay, Dean. Just let me help.” You unfasten your seat-belt and climb out of the car. Within a matter of minutes you have the car seat belt fastened and are back in the drivers seat. Dean just stares at you dumbfounded. You shrug your shoulders in response and start the car. Your stomach flutters and you feel sick. You wish that Sam would choose you to look after Rosie but that wasn’t going to happen. The hunter life was no place for a child and he knew that as well as you did.

You’d been driving five minutes before Rosie starts to cry. Dean tries his best to calm her down as you continue to drive but you know that she won’t be happy until the car stops moving and she’s back in someones arms. When you finally arrive at the coffee shop Dean is quick to get her out of the car. He stands waiting for you on the sidewalk whilst you grab the changing bag and lock the car. As you’re walking into the coffee shop an old woman stops to smile at Rosie and engages you and Dean in conversation. You answer her questions as much as possible, but you can sense the awkwardness in the air between you and Dean. “What a lovely couple, and such a cute baby!” she comments before finally walking off. You stand their blushing whilst Dean smirks at your reaction. You’re desperate for Cas and Sam to tell you their decision but they insist that you, Dean and Rosie have eaten first. You and Dean both choose something quick to eat. You eat soup whilst he has a chicken salad sandwich. You both finish two cups of coffee and a doughnut each before Sam and Cas finally tell you there decision. “Dean, Y/N, we’ve decided that the best people to take care of Rosie is, well, you guys.” You felt your mouth pop open in surprise. “I know that you feel the hunter is life is dangerous for a baby but me and Cas are willing to help, so what do you say?” Sams asking, looking at you and Dean.

 


End file.
